universal_dragon_ballfandomcom-20200214-history
Goku (Base/Super Saiyan Blue) and Android 17 vs. Galactic Poachers
Goku (Base/Super Saiyan Blue) and Android 17 vs. Galactic Poachers is a battle fought between a Saiyan Goku, a park ranger Android 17 and Galactic Poachers. Prologue Meanwhile, a bizarre spaceship is approaching Earth, full of a mob of Galactic Poachers wanting to extract the Minotaur and other rare species. Android 17 has declined Goku's offer to join the Tournament of Power, despite hearing about being erased should they lose. Goku tries to persuade 17 again, saying that the prize will be the Super Dragon Balls, further tempting him by telling him about how superior they are to Earth's Dragon Balls. The two suddenly hear the Minotaurus howl, and 17 and Goku both sense that something is approaching. An enormous spaceship flies over them, and it fires a blinding light to the ground, abducting all of the animals on the island. 17 immediately tries to save them, and Goku follows him, but they are too late as the spaceship prepares to take off. Goku tells 17 to grab him and he uses Instant Transmission to teleport inside the spaceship where more animals, even some from other planets, are being kept. Battle An alarm sounds, and soldiers on the spaceship immediately head to Goku and 17's location. Goku engages them while 17 reminds him not to destroy the spaceship, as the animals would die if they get tossed out. On the spaceship, the two defeat all of the soldiers, but two more show up. 17 tells Goku to deal with them while he goes to find their boss. Goku says that's not fair as that would make him the strongest out of all of them, and offers to play rock-paper-scissors to decide who gets to fight him. The soldiers suddenly attack Goku and 17 leaves, confronting the boss in the spaceship's main room. The poacher boss asks if 17 is alone, and 17 responds saying he usually is, but he has a partner with him this time. The poacher boss summons two more fighters and asks if 17 is scared, but 17 easily defeats them, also threatening the boss to return the animals he has poached. Goku finds 17, and 17 asks the poacher boss why he's after the Minotaurus. The poacher boss responds saying its horns are valuable, and it is said they can be used to create immortality medicine. He tries to bribe 17 with money, but 17 attacks him again. The boss then pulls out a remote device, threatening to self-destruct along with the spaceship. Despite Goku yelling not to, the boss presses the switch, and the spaceship blows up. However, Beerus suddenly wakes up yelling, as this was a nightmare he had. After thinking for a bit, 17 suddenly tells Goku to protect the animals and to give his regards to his family and to his sister, 18, before pushing himself and the boss through the ship into outer space. When the hole in the ship causes a huge vacuum, Goku goes Super Saiyan Blue and teleports to the boss and 17, then teleporting them to King Kai's planet. King Kai is shocked, and Goku introduces 17 to him, telling him the boss was about to self-destruct and he brought him here like he did with Cell. Aftermath King Kai yells to Goku that his planet is not some bomb disposal unit and tells him to go home. Goku leaves the boss with King Kai, but King Kai objects, even though the boss should present no threat as he's not strong enough to move under the increased gravity. Goku is suddenly contacted by Dende, who tells him the boss was lying about having a self-destruct device, and it was all a bluff to try and ensure his escape. 17 orders the boss to press the button, and he fearfully complies, revealing fireworks and confetti. Category:Battles